Saiyukito the end
by Hiarashi
Summary: This was mainly going to be a humorous story possibly shounen-ai about Goku and Gojyo but I quit it long ago. Should I pick up again? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

_ With Priest Sanzo's journey over...him and his companions find themselves on a new journey searching for the Mountain of Enlightenment upon which those who dwell with Buddha's strength seem to be feeling it's power/calling as of lately. Sans seems to be one of these. Along the way, Sanzo spots something that catches his interest along the roadside._

Sanzo: Hakkai! Pull over! Now! (grabs the wheel and does it for him anyway)

Hakkai: (laughs) well, no need, seeing as my co-pilot just did it for me.

Hakaryu: (whines)

Hakkai: Actually, I was more referring to Sanzo. So why was it you wanted me to stop so badly...

_Hakkai trailed off as he walked over to Sanzo who had already stepped out of the jeep and was standing over a obstacle which caused Hakkai to gasp and do a double-take._

Hakkai: It's a young girl! Who do you think she is...?

_He leaned over her to check for identification. He spotted a locket around her neck upon which he opened._

Hakkai: This must be her family. It's also engraved with an address which must be her's.

Sanzo: What good will that do us with no town to connect to the address?

Hakkai: There's a town about three miles southwest of here. Though I wasn't planning on going that direction since we're headed southeast.

Sanzo: Then we'd better turn back.

_He headed for the car_

Hakkai: Sanzo! We can't just leave her like this!

Sanzo: It's not my business Hakkai. Someone else will find her.

Hakkai: It may be too late by then...

Sanzo: I said it's not my business!

_suddenly, two voices started to speak from the back of the jeep._

Gojyo: What the hell's going on???

Goku: Yeah Guys, come on! I'm trying to sleep!

Gojyo: No kidding! Take it easy on the juice! Less on the chaps and slow on he wheels...

_Gojyo sat up_

Gojyo: On second thought...The wheels are a little too slow...why the hell have we stopped, Hakkai?

Hakkai: This girl...she looks as if she's been left out cold on this road and hasn't eaten in days.

_Goku sits up_

Goku: did somebody say we were gonna eat???

Gojyo: You dumb monkey! Is that ALL you ever think about??? No one ever even said anything like that! Go back to dreaming about your home back in the rain forest!

Goku: I never lived in a rain forest you ass!! I don't know where the hell you came up with that but...!!

Hakkai: You two, please, we have a decision to make!

Sanzo: Decision's already been made. You two can keep arguing.

Just as the two of them were about to start their bickering up again they immediately were halted as Sanzo continued

Sanzo:Just not on my time. Now, let's get moving.

Hakkai: Sanzo, if that's the way you felt this whole time, then why did we stop?

_Sanzo froze but didn't turn around to face him_

Hakkai: I think we do have a decision to make. However, if you don't want to be part of it, I understand and I'll gladly take her back myself.

Sanzo: You do what You want, Hakkai. I'm no stopping you.

The other two began to follow Sanzo

Hakkai: (smiles) However, I hear the food and restaurants in the town are a delicacy and nothing to pass up. (Goku stops) And I'm sure that the lovely older sisters in her family would be so thankful that I returned her and would love to repay me somehow. (Gojyo stops)

_like little kids, they both immediately ran over to Sanzo_

Goku and Gojyo: Come on Sanzo!! Yeah let's go!! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I WANNA!!! You owe me one, ya know! Please Sanzo! Hakkai has the jeep, ya know!

Sanzo: (tenses) Alright! Just shut-up and let me think! look, i don't want to get thrown off course so if one of you wants to go, then by all means...go! The rest of us will wait here!

Goku: Oh! Oh! Pick me Sanzo! come on! Let me take her! Pleeeeeeeeese!!!!!!!

Sanzo: Fine! Just shut-up and go!

Goku: Yeah! Wahoo!

_He ran over to where the girl was originally but saw drag marks and that she was already being dragged by Gojyo. Fuming, he ran over to the front to confront him_

Goku: Dammit Gojyo! Sanzo said I could do it!

Gojyo: Oh yeah? Well I don't see how a monkey can get too far when he's not swinging trees! Admit it, the reason you wanna go is cuz the town's loaded with food!

Goku: Yeah well, the reason you wanna go is for the girls!! Admit that!!!

Gojyo: I won't admit to that until you admit that you're selfish and don't give a damn about her and all that matters is stuffing your little monkey face!!

Goku: You're such a bullshitter!!!

Gojyo: Yeah, well you're full of crapped up bananas!

_he set the girl down_

Goku: Oh that's it!!! I should've done this a long time ago!!!

Gojyo: Alright pipsqueak!! Let's make this quick! I've got a lovely young girl to take home!!

Goku: Don't think so!! I'll be the one going to the town!!

BANG!!!!!!!!!

Goku and Gojyo: Sanzo???

Sanzo: Look...I don't care whether your reason for going is to flirt with a woman or flirt with a grocer...one of you better get this girl home or I'm sending both of your asses in the fire!

_he pointed the gun again_

Hakkai: (smiles) I think what he means is...if you both want to go that badly...then by all means...go together.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: Only because you wanted it...**

Hakkai continued to wave to them until they were out of sight. He turned around only to find Sanzo sitting in the jeep.

Sanzo: Let's get moving.

Hakkai: We can't leave without them.

Sanzo: Who said we were leaving without them. We're following them.

Hakkai: (smirks) Oh...? You don't trust them?

Sanzo: Would you?

Hakkai: (laughs) You're right, then I guess we should get going before we lose them.

_meanwhile..._

Goku: Gojyo!!!! I'm tired of carrying her!! It's your turn now!!

Gojyo: Hey! You're the one who wanted the job so bad, stretch those monkey arms of yours for once and do something!!

When Goku didn't respond but a grumble, Gojyo turned back toward the direction of the town with a smirk.

Gojyo:_Yeah...that outta teach ya..._

He spoke/thought too soon.

Goku: yeah but...But what if we're doing this for no reason?? What if she's dead or something?? I mean, we haven't check in a while and she hasn't woken up or anything...

Gojyo stopped in his tracks. The monkey had a point. They could be just carrying some dead chick for no reason.

Gojyo: And returning the body to her parents wouldn't be good either...they'd think we're the criminals...

Goku: What??

Gojyo: Lay here down, let's see if she's dead or not...

Goku: you pervert! YOU just want to have a look at her! And she's so much younger than you...gross!!

Gojyo: Gahhh!! No you stupid monkey, I want to see if we should return her or just dump her in the river somewhere...

Goku: Ohhhh...hey wait, why would we do that??

Gojyo: Do you have to always ask stupid questions all the time??

Goku: I don't ask stupid questions!!

Gojyo: Yeah, you do!

Goku: NO I don't!!

Gojyo: You do you stupid monkey and that's that!

Goku: I don't you pervy watersprite and THAT'S THAT!!

???: um...excuse me, where am I?

Goku and Gojyo both turned around to find the little girl sitting up.

Gojyo: Look what your yelling did you stupid monkey!! You woke her up!!

Goku: Me?? What about you?? YOU were yelling too!!

Gojyo: This isn't getting us anywhere!

He leaned over kneeling down in front of the girl.

Gojyo: My name's Sha Gojyo. And you are?

???: My name is Yun-ming. But I think I'm lost...

Gojyo: That's alright sweetheart, just tell us where you live? And if you got any older sisters at all??

Yun-ming: What does my sister have anything to do with this...

Gojyo: So you do have an older sister? What's her name? More importantly, what does she look like??

Goku: HEY! Aren't we suppose to be taking her home??

Yun-ming: (gasps) Oh yes! I need to get home to my sister Xiang-lei!

Gojyo: Don't worry about it, we'll get you there.

Yun-ming: NO! YOU don't understand! I was suppose to be the flower girl at her wedding! Her wedding is in three days!

Gojyo: (sweatdrops) so much for meeting women...

Goku: Is there gonna be food at the wedding??

Yun-ming: yes of course.

Goku: Woohoo!! I'm in!!! Let's go Gojyo!!

Gojyo: (smiles) _well at least he's happy...wait, why should I care if he's happy or not..ah forget it. _Yeah, let's go!

**to be continued (probably gonna be a long one, i don't wanna rush the relationship otherwise it seems not so real ; I want this to seem as close to home with the personalities as possible so forgive me for holding out on ya. But i promise their will be lots of shounen-ai in later chapters. **


End file.
